


A Wilted Flower

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Cop meets flowershop owner au. Shiori's a cop that can't seem to keep a relationship until she meets Iba. Do they have a successful relationship or does it wilt away?





	A Wilted Flower

_Ding-a-ling!_  The little bell on the door chimed as she opened the door.

 

"Welcome to Aphrodite's Flowers, how can I help you today?"

 

Detective Kaneko Shiori took a breath, running her hand through her violet bangs, ignoring the tiredness she felt from working forty-eight hours straight. She couldn't skip out today. "Hi, uh," Shiori blinked and took a glance around. Bright and colorful flowers were in pots, arranged in beautiful bouquets. The sweet scent of all the flowers was a tad overwhelming, but she was here for a reason. "I'm looking for flowers." Her cyan blue eyes widened when she laid eyes on the shopkeeper.

 

The warmest and softest green eyes greeted her first. Shiori couldn't help but to take a few moments to admire his beautifully handsome features. The white shirt he wore underneath his brown apron hugged his shoulders and chest. "What kind of flowers are you looking for?" He set his spray bottle down on the counter to give her his full attention.

 

Her eyes blinked rapidly as she cleared her throat. "They're for my girlfriend." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Do you happen to have an 'I'm sorry' bouquet?"

 

"Not specifically, but I can certainly help you find something close to that." He gave her a warm smile and led her through the shop.

 

The kettle whistled and he excused himself for a moment while Shiori looked at different arrangements.

 

"Here," The shopkeeper,Iba-Shiori had peered at his nametag-handed her a cup of warm tea.

 

"Thanks." She held the cup and took the scent in, feeling relaxed.

 

"Could I ask how long you've been with your girlfriend?"

 

Shiori took a small sip of the tea and wracked her brains, when did they start going out? "...it's been a few months, I think? I'm kinda married to my job, she is too, but she always finds time, but I can't seem to do the same."

 

Holy shit, did she just open up? She took another sip to mask her own surprise. She was not an open person, nor did she care to make small talk with just anyone, but this shopkeep was making her talk. "Anyways. Flowers. Yeah."

 

Iba pursed his lips as his soft green eyes scanned the shop. "I think something with pastels might be appropriate." He took a pair of clippers out from his apron pocket and went around his shop, collecting different kinds of flowers and arranged them in a bouquet.He finished it by tying a gold ribbon into a large bow. “There, what do you think?”

 

Shiori didn’t know much about flowers, but even she could see how beautiful the flowers were. She was sure her girlfriend would appreciate their beauty. “Thanks, Iba. I think she’ll like it.”  

 

“Oh, um, you know my name,” Iba patted his nametag and he shyly gathered the bouquet in his hands to finish wrapping it.

“Detective Kaneko Shiori.” She answered as she went to the register, taking out her card from her cellphone case. “…Thanks for your help.”

 

Iba gave her an angelic smile as he finished ringing her up. He handed her the bouquet. “I wish you luck.”

 

Shiori flushed and sniffed the bouquet. “Thanks.” If she ever needed another bouquet she would definitely be coming back.

 

\--

 

Cyan blue eyes peered into magenta eyes. Her brown hair was braided and she was wearing a navy blue pantsuit. Shiori was wearing her white tank underneath her black leather jacket and black pants. She felt awful she was late by five minutes, and now she had to cancel because she'd been called in, __again__. "Sen," Shiori held up the bouquet and sighed. "I-I'm so fucking sorry, but-"

 

"We can't have coffee because someone was just murdered, right?" Sen let out a wistful sigh and gave her a slight smile.

 

Shiori nodded and handed her the flowers. "I'm not being fair to you."

 

"I know."

 

"You deserve better."

 

"Probably."

 

"Sen, maybe we should..." Shiori sighed. "Stop trying?"

 

"Is that what you want?" Sen leaned forward and took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

 

"I just don't think I'm being fair to you?" Shiori kissed the back of Sen’s hand. “Look…I really,” Her cheeks flushed as she looked up and met her eyes. “Iike you.”

 

Sen nodded in understanding. “Like…we’re not quite there are we?”

 

“I’m not saying that there wouldn’t be a chance for us, but maybe…” Shiori blew a breath out, trying to find the right words to say. She really did like Sen, she could see a good future with her, but she wasn’t sure she would ever have the time to devote to their relationship. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to put so much into a relationship that I don’t have time for.” She was going around in circles, she should come out and say it. “Let’s just walk away while it’s still easy to do so.”

 

Sen sighed once Shiori finished rambling. While, she did appreciate the sentiment, she was a bit upset that Shiori thought so little of her, that she couldn’t handle a significant other with a busy job. Perhaps, she was on the mark, this could be better for the both of them. Neither of them would spend a long time wallowing in the pain of a heartbreak. It would be easy to move on. “Okay, Shi-chan.” She gave her hands another squeeze. “Maybe it is better for us to take a break? When you have your priorities in order, give me a call.” She leaned in, giving Shiori one last, long kiss.

Shiori kissed her deeply before apologizing once more and running back to her car. She sighed and noticed the bouquet was still in her hand. Sighing, she lightly tossed it on the passenger seat and began driving to the scene she was dispatched to.

 

\--

 

 

It was six o’clock, and she was finally free from any responsibility. Chief Kondō had told her to take two days off once he learned from Yamazaki that she’d been working three days without sleep. She was both aggravated but relieved that she would be able to cling to her bed for the next couple of days.

 

She spotted the bouquet and picked it up, noticing that the flowers had wilted a bit. She should have at least given them to Sen. What was she going to do with the flowers?  

 

Sighing, Shiori started driving home, but at a stoplight, she noticed the flowershop she had walked into this morning was still open. Perhaps she could pop in and ask how to take care of the flowers.

 

Pushing back her tiredness once more, she decided to park her car outside the shop.

 

“Ah, Sumimasen, but I was about to close-Oh, Detective,” Iba looked behind his shoulder and spotted the pretty detective from this morning, bouquet in hand. “Ah…I see she didn’t accept your apology.”

 

“Yes and no.” Shiori sighed and shrugged. “It was mutual.”

 

Iba gave her a sad smile. “That’s too bad…” Their eyes shifted to tea kettle whistling on the burner. “You’re in time for some tea, would you like some with a chat?” He walked over to the front of the store and flipped the closed sign.

 

She was hesitant to accept his offer, but she was off duty, sleep could wait a bit, couldn’t it? “Sure…” She cleared her throat and watched him turn off the lights near the front of the store before coming back and led her to a small table at the back of the shop and sat across from him.

 

He put two cups down and poured the tea when it finished brewing. “Was it truly mutual, Kaneko-san?”

 

Shiori took a sip as she calculated what she should say. “Okay, I told her that I just didn’t have the time for us. My career comes first, and it wasn’t right I wasn’t putting her first. Sen’s a great woman, I didn’t deserve her.”

 

Iba took a sip from his own cup, lashes fluttering. “I’m sorry to hear that, Kaneko-san. Perhaps she wasn’t the right person for you.”

 

“There’s more fish in the sea, ecetera, and so on, right?” Shiori sighed, wishing the cup of tea was a cup of whiskey. “This is the third relationship that hasn’t worked out in the past two years.”

 

“Do you want to be in a relationship?”

Shiori blinked. How badly did she want to be with someone? She wasn’t broken-hearted over any of the relationships she’d had, but she was disappointed that none of them had gone deeper. She didn’t grow to love any of them, but maybe it was because she didn’t think she could ever give any of her partners what they needed. She’d rather spare her and them the unnecessary heartache. It wouldn’t hurt her to be alone. “I don’t need one.” She shrugged. “But…y’know some of us have… _ _needs.__ ”   

 

“Ah…” Iba nodded, taking another sip of his tea. “Well, Kaneko-san, you’re always welcome here in my shop for a cup of tea, or for a chat.”

 

“Y’know I don’t have a habit of talking with strangers, but you,” She finished her tea. “somehow broke my walls with your pretty face.” She set her cup down and sighed.

 

Iba flushed. “P-pretty face? Y-you’re not just-”

 

“A lesbian? Nah, I swing both ways.” Shiori shrugged. “More choices, I find women and men attractive.”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Y-you’re not very subtle are you, Kaneko-san?”

 

“I don’t got any of that. I just say what I feel.” Yawning, she felt her eyes close. She felt so relaxed with the soft scents of the flowers and the warm tea that warmed her up.

 

“K-Kaneko-san?” Iba blinked and called her a few times, lightly touching her arm. She was out. “Oh goodness…” Iba was lucky he lived in his shop. He gently gathered her in his arms and placed her on the sofa and covered her with a blanket. He brushed the hair out of her face and sighed.

 

\--

 

Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up, throwing the blanket off of her. “Shit!” She wiped her face with the back of her hand and rubbed her eyes.

 

She snapped her head over to the doorway when she heard a light chuckle. “Good afternoon, Kaneko-san.” Iba set a tray down on the table in front of her.

 

“Did I fall asleep?” Shiori blinked and continued to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her stomach rumbled with hunger as she caught scent of coffee.

 

“For about fifteen hours…” Iba handed her a mug of coffee. “Would you like sugar?”

 

“No thanks.” She took the mug from him. “Fuck, fifteen hours? Guess that’s what I get for working almost seventy-two hours straight.”

 

“S-seventy-two?!” Iba’s soft green eyes widened in surprise. “I think you’re past the point of being married to your job, Kaneko-san.”

 

“Killers don’t turn themselves in, Iba.” She blew on her coffee and held it in both hands. “…Fuck, I’m sorry. I won’t intrude anymore. You’re probably busy.”

 

Iba quickly grabbed her arm before she could stand up. “No, it’s quite all right. It’s not busy at this time, I just came in to check on you, Kaneko-san. Please, stay as long as you’d like.”

 

Shiori snorted softly as she took a sip of the coffee. “You’re a strange dude, letting strangers sleep in your home.”

 

“You wouldn’t wake up, Kaneko-san, I tried to wake you up multiple times, but…” Iba flushed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his brown apron. “You wouldn’t wake.”

 

“I probably would’ve worked until tomorrow, but the Chief caught me. He hates it when I pull all-nighters.” Shiori ran a hand through her hair.

 

“With good reason, Kaneko-san. You’re putting your body under a lot of stress. I can’t imagine that you eat properly either.”

 

“Well, I have a cup of coffee when I need some caffeine…” She yawned and glared down at her stomach, reminding her that she was hungry. “And food when I remember.”

 

Sighing, Iba lightly shook his head. “It so happens that I was going to close the shop in a bit for lunch, would you like to join me?”

 

“Might as well keep moochin’ off of you, Green Eyes.” Shiori took a large gulp of her coffee. “Unless you mind my company? I can get out of you pretty hair.” She smirked behind her mug when she saw his cheeks tint a rosy red.

 

“It’s fine, Kaneko-san, I would like the company. Today’s a slow day.”

 

\--

 

Shiori didn’t realize how hungry she’d been until Iba put food in front of her. Skipping meals was really a bad idea, but when she was so focused on a case, she couldn’t remember to take care of herself. “Oh, I forgot, but I brought back the flowers because I was gonna ask you how to take care of them.”

 

“I’ve already taken care of it.” Iba smiled and gestured to the flowers in the vase on the kitchen counter. “They’re already cut, so they won’t last more than a week and a half.”

 

“Seems like a waste.” Shiori set her chopsticks down to drink some tea. “Don’t you hate picking them because of that?”

 

“They bring happiness and beauty. If I were a flower, I think making even one person happy would allow me to be satisfied with that much.” Iba sighed and set aside his plate to drink his tea.

 

Shiori mulled over his words. “You’re…so weird, Iba. You’re too nice.” She’d never really met anyone that was so…soft? Kind? Her line of work had her dealing with annoying coworkers, people that did all kinds of shit to each other, honestly she’d lost her faith in humanity. She did her job to stop dangerous people from walking away from their crimes and to bring justice to those that committed crimes. She’d never thought about making the world a better place, like he seemed to do with something so small like flowers.

 

With what she knew about Iba, he definitely was making people happy. He’d touched her heart so easily, something that was very hard to achieve. Maybe having him as a friend wouldn’t be too bad, since she didn’t have many of those.

 

He let out a rich chuckle that tickled her ears. “I’m too nice?”

 

“Yeah. Well, I guess in my line of work it’s hard to meet people like you. There’s a lot of death, violence, that kind of thing. It’s hard to see the good in people sometimes.” Her cyan blue eyes peered up at him. “It’s…nice to see there’s more than all of that sometimes.”

 

Without thinking, Iba reached his hand out to give hers a squeeze and gave her a little smile. “You can always come here to get away from that and look at flowers.”

 

Shiori cleared her throat, letting his hand rest on hers before her cheeks tinted pink and she pulled her hand away. “Thanks…I may take you up on that, Iba.”

 

\--

 

Throughout the next few months, Shiori managed to stop by Iba’s flowershop at least once a week for tea, even if it was only for a few minutes. The pair of new friends exchanged phone numbers and texted every couple of days. Shiori looked forward to his texts and just hearing him talk about his plants and about himself.  

 

Shiori put the box of macarons on the counter. “Iba!”

 

“Ah, Kaneko-san!” Iba came out of the back and took off his gardening gloves, tossing them in a small basket he used for dirty laundry. “Do you have time for me today?” He smiled and Shiori flushed when he stared at her.

 

“I-Iba…um, I brought you some macarons.” She reached over to wipe the dirt off his cheek when he got close enough. “Did you put your face in your flower pots or what, Iba?”

 

Iba eagerly opened the box and his eyes twinkled with excitement when he saw brightly colored macarons with beautiful flowers piped on top. “These look delicious, Kaneko-san…They look like flowers!”

 

“So, since you have a flowershop, it didn’t make any sense to get you some more…” Shiori cleared her throat as she looked down at her shoes as she willed herself to continue speaking. She couldn’t back out now, she’d made up her mind. “…Will you…” She took a breath as she grabbed his arm and looked right into his soft green eyes. “Have dinner with me tonight?”

 

“D-Detective…” His flashes fluttered as he stared at her, heat in his cheeks rising as the pair remained frozen for a few moments.

 

“Green Eyes, look if you’re not interested-”

 

He quickly blinked and shook his head, his hands gripping her arms. “That’s not it! I was just so…surprised, Kaneko-san!” He blurted and flushed. “I would love to go to dinner with you…”

 

Shiori leaned in and brushed her lips against his, the whole world disappearing for the both of them. She could taste mint. “…Look I’ve thought about it for a while, and…” Her cyan blue eyes looked right into his as she took a breath. “I want to make it work. With you.”

 

He was speechless, but his heart was overfilled with a warm feeling. He wouldn’t have imagined that the Detective Kaneko Shiori would be asking him out…with macarons. Cute, flowery macarons. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “If you’re choosing me, I’d be honored, Detective.”

 

“Shiori.” She tipped his chin up and kissed him again. “I don’t want to be just ‘Detective’ to you.”

 

“Sh-Shiori-san…” His whisper was quiet and velvety, and it caused her to shiver pleasantly.

 

Shiori swallowed a lump in her throat and took a breath to steady her drumming heart. She had to step away, or she’d wind up pinning him on top of the macarons. “I’ll pick you up at six, Iba.”

 

\--

 

The waiter brought dessert, and Shiori’s lips split into a slight smile when she saw Iba’s green eyes light up when it was set in front of them. “You love sugar, don’t you, Green Eyes?”

 

“Mm…I do, but,” Iba’s soft green eyes darted around before he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips. “I prefer this sugar.”

 

“You-” Shiori hissed quietly, her cheeks burning. “How fucking dare you be so damn cute and smooth.”

 

Iba chuckled and started working on the cheesecake in front of him. “Dearest,” Shiori felt her heart squeeze at the pet name that left his lips. “Do you mind if I call you…”

 

“You can call me anything you want, Green Eyes.”

 

When Iba finished dessert, the couple left the restaurant, hand in hand. Shiori moved closer to him, so that their shoulders brushed against each other as they walked. This was nice. They had fun talking and eating, and now they were walking aimlessly without a purpose. Iba made her feel so comfortable, she didn’t feel pressured for time or dates. They’d been talking for a few months, she knew many things that made him tick, and no doubt he knew things about her too.

 

The beginning of a relationship was always easy, she knew that. She knew this period of easy-going happiness wouldn’t last forever. She hoped that they would be able to work past whatever came their way.

 

“Shiori-san,” Iba’s velvety voice snapped her back to reality. “Where did you want to go next?”

 

“Doesn’t matter to me, Iba. We could even go back to your shop. It’s about the time you watered your plants, right?” She stared at the time of her phone.

 

“You remember?”

 

“Duh, you tell me every night before you stop texting to water everyone.”

 

“You don’t mind?” He gave her hand a light squeeze.

 

“Why would I? I just…” She looked away and she began mumbling. “want to spend time with you tonight.”

 

He smiled and brushed his nose against hers. “Dearest, you’re wonderful.”

 

\--

 

Even when she was dispatched during their dates, Iba patiently bid her goodbye and good luck with a smile. He never sounded disappointed, but he did chide her when she forgot to take breaks to eat or take care of herself. During her all-nighters, Iba would go and take her a bento and an extra bag of clothes. He became rather popular around the station, much to her disdain because she would get all kinds of people asking questions about her boyfriend. She usually told them to “fuck off,” if they got too annoying when she was extremely busy.

 

She was thankful that she could just go to his place and crash right into his arms when she was off a long shift.

 

“Castella!” Iba’s green eyes glimmered with excitement when he opened the bag Shiori brought home. She was off for the night for the first time in two weeks. “Thank you, Dearest!”

 

Shiori grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips. “I love you.”

 

His cheeks flushed a bright red as he stared into her sincere cyan blue eyes. They’d been dating only for half a year, he didn’t think he’d hear from her first.

 

“I love the way you light up when you see sweets, Green Eyes. I love the way you call my name. I love so much about you.” She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was baring herself to him. She’d never been so honest with anyone before, but here she was, thrusting her heart into his hands.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled against her lips. “I love you too, Dearest. I love how passionate you are about your job. I love every bit of you.” Iba peppered kisses on her face and neck.

 

“Ha-Hachirō…” She murmured in his ear, her hands slipped under his apron and played with the buttons of his white shirt.

 

His cheeks flushed a nice rosy color and he looked into her cyan blue eyes that were alight with something that warmed his whole body. “Shiori-san…” He allowed her to untie the apron and slip it off of him. She crushed her lips to his as her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt as his hands slipped under her leather jacket and he slipped it off her. They let their clothes spill on the floor in a trail as they went to his room.

 

Shiori pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, running her hands up his abs and chest, coaxing little sounds and gasps from him. She nipped at his neck and shoulders. “Are you sure?”

 

Iba cupped her face and gave her a tender kiss. “I’ve never been so sure, Shiori.” He murmured and his hands snaked down her body, as if he were memorizing every curve she had.

 

She took his lips again in a slow but needy kiss, pressing herself closer to him.

 

\--

 

Shiori stretched in bed, frowning, her eyes still closed, when she felt the spot next to her was empty. “Ro!” She called shivering slightly as she searched for a warm piece of clothing. She found one of his shirts and her shorts and put them on.

 

Iba came in moments later with a mug of hot, black coffee. “Good morning, Dearest.”

 

She clung onto his body for heat and buried her face into the crook of his neck. “Mornin’,” She mumbled wrapping her legs around his waist. She shivered pleasantly when he chuckled in her ear.

 

“Are we cold?” Iba wrapped his arms around her after setting the mug on the bedside table.

 

“No.” Shiori said and smirked when she pulled the neck of his shirt down a bit as she admired her handiwork- mouthwork- which caused him to blush. “These look good on you.” She placed a kiss on the love bite.

 

“Dearest, I have to button my work shirts all the way up now…” He sighed and lightly threaded his long, slender fingers into her violet hair.

 

“Good. No one’s gonna hit on a prude.” Shiori laughed as Iba sighed and brushed their noses together.

 

\--

 

The next year Shiori spent was full of bliss with Iba. They had their disagreements like any couple did, but they always overlooked them because in the end, they loved each other. Shiori actually used her paid time off and didn’t let it go to waste like she normally did. She and Iba took trips and went camping, hiking, and spent lots of time together.

 

By their first anniversary, Shiori was sure she’d found __the one.__ She couldn’t imagine her life without Iba anymore.

 

Shiori snapped her head back as she heard something shatter. “Ro?” She furrowed her brows in concern as she watched Iba stare at the fallen vase and then collapse to his knees. “Hachirō!”

 

Iba took in deep breaths and cracked a small smile. “I’m okay, Shiori…I lost my balance there.”

 

“The fuck you’re okay, you don’t look so great.” She cupped his cheeks and noticed he looked rather pale. “Go get some rest. I’ll finish the shop chores. I’ll bring you some tea.”

 

“Dearest, I’m-”

 

“Go.” She ordered firmly.

 

Sighing, Iba nodded and resigned himself to going to bed. There was no use in arguing against her when she was like this. “Very well.”

 

Shiori had learn about many things, like how to prepare a perfect cup of tea from Iba. She stepped quietly when she noticed that he had dozed off. She set the cup down and made sure he was covered with the blankets. The seasons were changing again, no doubt his body was probably reacting to that, she assured herself. He got sick when the seasons changed, and he had told her that he had been a sickly child. He’d spent a whole summer in the hospital when he was young. She wondered if all their trips and going out were taking a toll on him.

 

Her cyan blue eyes looked into soft green when she felt a hand on her cheek.

 

“You’re thinking too much about this. I’m fine, Dearest. Seems like it’s just a cold.”

 

“Babe,” Shiori placed her hand on his. “…Let’s cancel the trip next month.”

 

“I’ll be better by then, Darling, there’s no need to do that.” He sat up and took a sip of the tea she’d brought him.

 

“I don’t want you to push yourself. We’ve been doing a lot of hiking lately, let’s take a break. We can just go to the gym and work out there. We don’t need to go out.” Shiori kissed his forehead. “We can plan later on.”

 

Iba’s lips thinned into a smile. “Very well, Dearest, if it will put your mind at ease.”

 

\--

 

White, white, white! Everything was starting to blend together, the ceiling, the walls, the tiles. She took large gulps of air before going inside the hospital room.

 

“Ah, Dearest…”

 

Shiori furrowed her brows and sat next to the hospital bed. “…What the hell’s going on, Hachirō? When the fuck were you going to tell me you were in here? I’m lucky Chizuru called me.” She was angry that their friend, a nurse at the hospital, had told her that Iba had been admitted into the hospital.

 

“I was going to tell you when your shift was over, Dearest, I didn’t want to worry you.” Iba sighed and looked down.

 

“Babe, have they said anything? What happened?”

 

“...I fainted. Yamazaki-kun brought me here. He was getting some flowers for his mother…” He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, Dearest. I will take it easy.”

 

Shiori didn’t like this. She could feel something heavy in the pit of her stomach. She’d noticed Iba had become “clumsier” than usual. He lost his grip on things he was normally able to lift by himself. “I’m staying here until they tell us everything.”

 

“Dearest, they’re keeping me overnight, go home and sleep. It’s uncomfortable here.” Iba urged, giving her hand another squeeze.

 

Shiori shook her head stubbornly. “No. You can’t make me leave. I’m staying, Hachirō. I’ve got time saved up. Nothing’s pressing at the moment.”

 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Shiori was putting her cases, her job, on hold for __him.__  She was very serious.

 

“Look,” Shiori took out her phone, sent a quick text and turned off her phone. “Nothing’s going to force me away from you now.”

 

Sighing, the corner of his mouth pulled into a slight smile. “You don’t have to do this, Dearest…”

 

“I’ve gone and done it now. You’re stuck with me.”

 

\--

 

“Say it again, Sensei.” Shiori gripped the armrests of the chair.

 

The Doctor let out a heavy sigh. “...I’m afraid he doesn’t have much more to live. We give him about three more months.”

 

The doctor explained their findings, the type of illness Iba had had since a child, and now that his body had finally reached its limit.

 

“There has to be some way-anything, anywhere that can treat this?!” She could feel tears sting the corners of her eyes as she fought them back.

 

“We’ve discussed several treatments with Iba-san, but he’s refusing treatment. He wants to be treated at home if possible.”

 

Shiori stood up, gave the doctor a curt thanks and a bow before she dashed to Iba’s room. “The fuck is this about you refusing treatment, Hachirō?!”

 

He looked so peaceful, sitting by the windowsill with the sunlight illuminating him like an angel. “…Dearest, I know my body, my condition. I don’t want to spend what little time I have left in a room like this.” He gestured to the hospital room and she stomped over angrily to him.

 

“Ro, you have to __try.__ ” Shiori got on her knees as she put her hands on his knees. “Please…” She buried her head in his lap.

 

Iba threaded his fingers in her hair and kissed the top of her head. “I was told a long time ago that I probably wouldn’t have a long life with my condition…I’ve lived longer than they expected.”

 

“Ro, I don’t want to hear that. I don’t want to hear that you’ve given up.” Shiori lifted her head. She felt so vulnerable. She felt like her whole world was being ripped away from her.

 

“I’m so sorry to put you through this, Shiori…I thought I had a chance…maybe that this wouldn’t come back.” He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. “I haven’t given up…I’ve made peace.”

 

“I can’t lose you.”

 

Iba felt his heart clench with sadness when he heard her choke out a sob. He resigned to holding her hands and whispering comforting words that had no meaning.

 

\--

 

“I’ve got it.” Shiori ripped the kettle from his hands and started making the tea herself. Iba had been discharged from the hospital and he was on treatment that would minimize his pain.

 

“Dearest, I can move my hands just fine.”

 

“Your hands were shaking, Hachirō.” She pointed to the door and he gave her a sheepish smile as he went back to bed. When the tea was brewed, she brought the kettle and two cups to the room.

 

Shiori had taken a leave of absence from her job to stay with Iba. Her heart couldn’t bear the thought of being away from him for a second. She still hadn’t come to terms that this was happening, but she’d decided on making Hachirō as happy and comfortable as possible.

 

“Dearest, you don’t need to stay home all the time.” Iba thanked her as he took a cup from her.

 

“I took a leave of absence. Ro, I’ve been working there for almost ten years and never called off, this is the least that they could do.” She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She had so much to say, yet the words stayed in her throat. She wanted to focus on every moment in the present. She didn’t want to think about tomorrow or the days that would follow.

 

“Darling…I’m sorry to put you through this.” Iba murmured as he brought her hand to his and kissed her knuckles and fingertips.

 

“Shut up and just tell me how much you love me.” Shiori grasped his hand.

 

“I love you, Shiori. I’ll list everything I love about you.”

 

\--

 

Shiori dreaded the coming days. Iba was unable to leave bed anymore, let alone barely sit up to eat his meals. Yet, he continued to smile at her and assure her that everything was okay. He never showed any fear or tried to show how much his body was in pain.

 

Her heart wasn’t prepared to face what was coming. She still couldn’t envision a future without him.

 

She’d found a person that she gave her heart to, but now she was going to lose him. He was going to leave her behind. She wasn’t sure if she was strong enough to face the future, let alone __how__ she was going to do so.

 

She didn't feel like herself anymore. She used to be a fierce woman that had no fear to confront things head on, but now she felt so afraid to be alone.

 

As she opened the compost bin, she looked at the wilted flowers in her hand for a brief moment before tossing them in. __“Such is the fate of a flower, to bring happiness and then eventually wilt away. They lead such sad but beautiful lives.”__ She remembered he’d said that when she’d asked him if he was ever sad about cutting flowers. She could liken him to one of these flowers. Iba brought her such happiness that she could never put into words...and she would be losing that soon. 

 

She finished to chores in the shop and she went back to check on Iba. “Babe, you need anything?”

 

“Your company, Dearest.” Iba let out a weak chuckle as he reached out for her.

 

She quietly went to sit by his side and hold his hand.

 

“I love you, Shiori.”

 

“Me too, babe.”

 

\--

 

Shiori lightly tossed the empty whiskey bottle aside when not another drop came out of it. She reached for another one. She didn’t want to think. She didn’t want to remember. She wanted to drown her sorrows and forget today. She wanted to forget the moment the casket was lowered into the ground. She wanted to forget the open-casket ceremony. She wanted to forget the moment she’d touched him and he’d been cold to the touch. She wanted to forget those moments she’d called out his name but received no answer. She wanted to forget Chizuru peeling her away from his side and taking her outside the room.

 

She wanted to forget the gaping hole where heart used to exist.

 

She wanted to disappear.

 

All she could do was numb her brain with whiskey and hope the pain lessened tomorrow when she woke up.

 

“How dare you fucking leave me!” She wailed, curling up into a ball on the floor of the shop. “I gave you everything…you gave me everything…why did you leave me?” She gripped fistfuls of her hair and continued to sob until she got thirsty and she started gulping the bottle of whiskey down.

 

\--

 

Shiori blankly stared at the things before her in the room. She was supposed to clear the room and shop out by the end of the week. Her heart squeezed painfully as she touched and inhaled every article of clothing that still had his scent on it.

 

She picked up an envelope that fell out of one of his aprons and she picked it up, noticing it was addressed to her.

 

She choked back sobs when she noticed that it was his last letter to her.

 

__“I’m like a flower, I had a short life, but I hope I was able to make you happy. Please find this happiness again, Dearest.”_ _

__

“You idiot…what other flower could make me happier than you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by my good friends Sabinasan and Plaidshirtkirk that I couldn't kill off my best sweet boi, Iba before the end of 2018. This is a fic proving that I can (BUT IT IS DONE WITH LOTS OF TEARS AND SOBBING IN FRONT OF THE PC). I never want to do this again.


End file.
